


Space Dreams

by Bryn Lantry (Bryn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1985-01-01
Updated: 1985-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn/pseuds/Bryn%20Lantry





	Space Dreams

##

#

A preternatural net of luminescence  
weaves our hull in visionary tricks –  
a lurid corona: like the charm  
that hangs over our hit-and-miss lives,  
our fantastic war and race from justice.

#

You meet our eyes from the viewscreen,  
the space light your wild and unsaintly halo,  
complementing the raw glow of new wisdom –  
often interpreted as madness.  
There is a frightening freedom in you.  
Being judged and condemned, we are justified  
in doing anything to humanity  
with has done its worst to us.  
Once moral outlaws, we create  
our own justice.  
No-one so free as the condemned.

#

We pass through this, yet another strangeness  
of deep space,  
no longer alien –  
to outcasts no territory is foreign,  
for no territory is home.  
The weird brightness is factually a cloud,  
but only I see your world-changer's nimbus  
throws a pall on your brooding eyes.

#

A ship of obsessives and dreamers,  
we drift deeper in the kaleidoscope,  
lost to the ordered black and white  
of the normal spacescape, void and stars.  
Listening to you, we exist not in reality  
but in rainbow.  
Perhaps this is the phenomena  
from which stars are conceived,  
in which worlds gestate.  
Perhaps the aureole will ring us,  
a talisman as we sail and swoop,  
a chrysalis from which  
dreams might take wing.

##

#


End file.
